


First Times

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The story of how Ron & Hermionefinallycome together at Bill and Fleur's wedding.  Features !SexyBumbling Ron and !JealousSmitten Hermione.





	1. Gryffindor Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

It all belongs to JKR.  (bowing enthusiastically) I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy.

Many thanks to mench for the beta work  Character thoughts are in italics.  This is my first attempt at a multi-chaptered fic.  Please be kind.

* * *

Bill Weasley was spending his final night as a bachelor surrounded by his brothers at the Burrow, relaxing in the Muggle recliner his father had brought home years ago. Fred and George were sharing a bottle of Firewhiskey on one end of the couch, while Charlie was tending to a bottle on the other end. Ron was sprawled out on the floor in front of the fireplace, using his balled up t-shirt as a pillow, having removed it because the house was so hot during the summer, even in the evenings. Harry was staring out the window, obviously distracted.  
  
 _Damn, this isn't how I planned to spend my last single night. Feels more like a funeral around here_ , Bill thought. _Maybe if I get the twins started on Ron, things will lighten up a bit._   
  
"Oi, Fred. Who are you taking to the wedding?" Fred gave him a confused look. "You know I'm bringing Angelina. She's been staying here with the girls since last night."   
  
"Right. What about you, George? You bringing anyone?" Bill asked, while subtly pointing at Ron, who was still oblivious to their conversation.   
  
"Yeah, Alicia's coming with me," George replied, speaking a little louder than necessary.   
  
"How about you, Charlie? Did you get a date yet?"   
  
Charlie tried to suppress a smile when he saw Ron's head snap up at the word date. "I'm bringing Tonks to the wedding." All eyes turned to Ron when Charlie asked, "Who are you bringing to the wedding, Ronnie?"   
  
Ron's face flushed. "Well...um...I...uh...I...guess that...well, I just figured that me and Harry would show up together. I didn't know I was supposed to bring a date," he stammered.   
  
Bill chimed in, "You can't bring Harry as your date, Ron, unless you two turned into a couple of poofs over the summer."   
  
Anger flashed across Ron's face. Fred snickered, "They have been spending an awful lot of time in ickle Ronniekins' room this summer."   
  
"Oi. You and George spend a lot more time together than me and Harry. Maybe you're the poofs," Ron bellowed.   
  
"Except that we have dates to the wedding that are girls, while the two of you are going with each other," George shot back.   
  
Harry looked at Ron, and then turned his eyes back to the floor before whispering, "Actually, I already have a date too." When he looked up, Ron was staring at him with a mixture of hurt and confusion. Without waiting for Ron to ask, Harry volunteered, "I'm going with Ginny. She asked me a few weeks ago."   
  
While Harry endured some ribbing from the twins about going to the wedding with Ginny, Ron sat in stunned silence. _Dammit,_ he thought, _how did I bollocks this one up. It's the Yule Ball all over again_. He was drawn back to the conversation by Fred teasing him once again. "So Ron, now that your boyfriend's taken, what are you planning to do about a date?"   
  
"I can get a date," he said, though he wasn't sure he actually believed it. "I can get a date with any bird I want to."   
  
Bill made a show of checking his watch, "Well Ronnie, I'd say you've got less than twelve hours to find a girl crazy enough to accept your invitation at the last minute."   
  
The twins started throwing out suggestions, "How about that Lavender bird you were snogging all the time?"   
  
"Hell no," Ron replied.   
  
"What about Loony Lovegood? I bet she's just cuckoo enough to go with you."   
  
Ron shook his head, "She's coming with Neville."   
  
"There's always the bird you took to the Yule Ball. What's her name? Something Patil, isn't it?"   
  
"Padma," Harry said helpfully, "though I don't think she'll go out with Ron anytime soon. Not after the Yule Ball."   
  
Ron buried his face in his hands, he was doomed. Doomed to be the only dateless bloke at the wedding. Doomed to be a laughingstock to the whole family.   
  
"What about one of Fleur's cousins?" This came from Bill.   
  
"No," Ron said, "Hermione would really take the mickey out on me if I went with a Veela. She'd never let me forget it."   
  
Everyone laughed as realization crept across Ron's face. _What about Hermione?_ he thought. _She can't have a date, she's been here all summer._ Ron looked at Harry. "Does Hermione have a date yet?"   
  
"I don't think so. She hasn't mentioned it."   
  
"Great. I'll just go ask her then. And you prats," he looked directly at the twins, "can just sod off!"   
  
"Language, Ronald," they replied simultaneously, in a very good impression of Hermione, before cracking up with laughter, which followed Ron out of the living room and up the stairs. 

As soon as he was out of earshot, Charlie looked at Bill and asked, "How long do you think it will take him to realize he's not wearing a shirt?" This sent everyone into another fit of laughter.   
______________________________________________________   
Hermione, Ginny and Angelina were sharing Ginny's room at the Burrow until after the wedding. Mrs. Weasley had enlarged the room to fit three beds, so that they would be comfortable. Hermione was lying across her bed watching Angelina braid Ginny's red hair. Ginny's hair was darker than her brothers' and very pretty, but Hermione thought she preferred Ron's coloring anyway. _It reflected his passion,_ she thought, _so fiery and strong._ No sooner than she thought this, Ron's form filled the doorway to Ginny's room. _No, not just Ron's form, Ron's shirtless form._ Hermione's breath caught in her throat, before she managed to choke out, "Ron."   
  
"Can I talk to you, Hermione?"   
  
She stood up, intending to join him in the hallway, but Angelina was dragging Ginny out the door ahead of her, "Come on, Gin. Let's give them some privacy."   
  
"No way, this is my room."   
  
"Too bad, let's go!" Angelina pulled the smaller girl through the door and down the stairs.   
  
Ron stepped into the room, looking at the top of the door frame at the tattler, waiting for it to go off. "Angie disabled it. Fred likes to stop in for a late night snog every now and then," Hermione said.   
  
This seemed to satisfy Ron's curiosity. Then he turned those cobalt blue eyes on her. Hermione's knees went weak under his gaze. As much as she wanted to ogle his bare upper body, she couldn't pull her eyes away from his. He licked his lips nervously before beginning to speak. Hermione, however, didn't understand anything coming out of his mouth. She was just too busy staring at his lips. She could see the moisture from where he'd licked them, and the only thought she had was that she'd like to lick those sweet lips for him next time.   
  
"Hermione!"   
  
She snapped out of her daze. "What were you saying?"   
  
"I wanted to know if, you know, you had a date to Bill's wedding."   
  
She shook her head. "No. No one's asked me. What about you? Do you have a date, Ron?"   
  
"Well, see, that's what I wanted to ask you about. I thought that, maybe, if you didn't have a date, and since I don't have a date, I thought that maybe we could go together. I was just gonna go with Harry, but he's taking Ginny as a date, so I figured maybe you'd want to go with me. We can just go as friends if you want to, but we don't have to, you know, just go as friends, if you don't want to."   
  
By the time he finally finished talking, Ron's face and ears had gone a very deep shade of red. Hermione wasn't sure, but she swore that even his chest had gotten a darker shade of red, especially his nipples. _I wonder what those would taste like._ Her naughty thoughts surprised her, though she couldn't deny that she was becoming extremely aroused at being this close to a shirtless Ron Weasley. She realized that he was waiting for something from her. _Had he asked her a question?_ _Yes, he had. He wanted her to be his date for the wedding._ She definitely wanted to go with him, but she was going to make him work for it.   
  
"Ron, Bill's wedding is tomorrow. Why didn't you ask me sooner?"   
  
"Well, because...um...I didn't realize it was a date thing. I just thought we'd all hang out together."   
  
"This isn't a repeat of fourth year, is it? I hope you're not just asking me because no one else would go with you. I told you before I didn't want to be your fallback. I'm not going to put up with that nonsense again."   
  
"Hermione, it's not like that, I promise. You're my first choice this time. You're the only girl I'm going to ask."   
  
"Well, I guess we could go together. But you have to promise me something first."   
  
"Anything you want. Just name it."   
  
"I want you to dance with me. More than just one song, too."   
  
"I promise. I'll dance as many times as you want. I won't even step on your feet." He smiled at her as he said it. _God, he just looks so sexy when he does that. And when did he get muscles like that?_ she thought, staring at his biceps. _How was she supposed to concentrate on anything, ever, with shirtless Ron in her head? God, she had to get him out of here before she lost control and just snogged him senseless._   
  
"Well, I'll just see you at breakfast then, Ron. Goodnight."   
  
"I guess that means I don't get a goodnight kiss then?" His smile had become very mischievous, reminding Hermione of Fred and George. Her head swam with thoughts of kissing him goodnight, but she might not let him leave if she did that. She had to get him moving, right now. "You have to take me on a date before you get a goodnight kiss, you prat."   
  
His grin widened, "Does that mean you'll snog me tomorrow then? Hmm?"   
  
She threw her pillow at his head, barely missing him, "Get out of here before I tell your Mum."   
  
He backed out of the door, laughing. "Sweet dreams, 'Mione."   
  
She was sure she'd have dreams alright, but they would probably be far too explicit to be considered sweet.  
______________________________________________________   
  
Ron practically floated down the hallway and back down the stairs. He didn't think his feet touched the floor once. The ear-to-ear grin on his face must have given him away however, because as soon as he entered the living room, everyone began applauding. Angelina and Ginny had joined his brothers and Harry while he'd been upstairs. Angelina was sitting on Fred's lap, with her feet propped up on George while Ginny had cuddled up with Harry in the window seat. Bill handed him a shot glass of Firewhiskey, "Let's celebrate, mate."   
  
Ron downed the shot, feeling it burn from the top of his throat to the pit of his stomach, which he realized was completely bare because his shirt was laying on the hearth rug. He felt the blood rush to his face, which turned beet red immediately. He sprinted across the room to grab his shirt and wiggled into it. When the sound of his heart beating in his ears finally subsided, he realized that everyone was having a good laugh at his expense, again. "Why the hell didn't someone tell me I didn't have a shirt on?" he yelled at no one in particular.   
  
Charlie stopped laughing long enough to look up at him and reply, "We thought it might improve your chances, Ron. Everyone knows you're rubbish with words and feelings, so we figured you could distract her by showing up half-starkers, and she'd agree before she realized what was happening."   
  
Fred piped in, "Of course, if I showed up half-starkers in some bird's room, I wouldn't be leaving quite so quickly."   
  
This earned him a playful punch from Angelina and a dirty look from Ginny. "If you ever show up in my room half-starkers, I'll hex your bits off, Fred Weasley."   
  
This got another laugh from the room. Angelina kissed Fred on the nose, and then said, "Come on, Ginny, let's go check up on Hermione. She probably needs someone to talk to right now."   
  
Ginny gave Harry a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and followed Angelina towards the door. Angelina turned before walking out, "Don't worry, Ron. I'm sure Hermione was impressed. I certainly was." Ron blushed again, while his brothers had another laugh at his expense. Sometimes, he hated being the youngest.   
  
Bill stood up and clapped Ron on the back. "Let's have a toast, boys. To our baby brother, Ronnie, for finally putting his Gryffindor courage to good use. Cheers, Ron."   
  
They all downed their shots of Firewhiskey. Bill looked at Harry next, "Let's have a toast for Harry too. For being brave enough to both date our baby sister and sleep in the same room as Ronnie tonight. Cheers!" They all downed another shot before falling into a fit of laughs at Ron and Harry, who had both turned the same deep shade of red. The boys laughed and drank into the early hours of the morning before stumbling off to bed. Though Ron had been sure he'd get no sleep, the copious amounts of Firewhiskey he'd consumed was enough to knock him out cold.  



	2. Fits of Jealousy and Lust

  
Author's notes:

Again, it's not my characters or my universe, I only dabble in JKR's wonderful world.

Thanks again to mench for the excellent beta work!

* * *

Ginny couldn't sleep. It wasn't because she wasn't tired. She was, in fact, exhausted. The problem was her two roommates. Well, at the time only one roommate, since Angelina had promptly snuck out to Fred's room once she thought Hermione and Ginny were asleep. The problem was that Hermione was making a lot of noise in her sleep; noise that Ginny couldn't ignore. At first, it was just giggles and the occasional playful growl. Then she started moaning softly, but now she was getting loud, and Ginny was starting to get very hacked off.

Ginny was certainly no expert in matters of sex, she was still a virgin, but she always figured she had Hermione beat when it came to sexual knowledge. Judging by the sounds Hermione was making in her sleep, Ginny wasn't so sure anymore. The most confusing thing, however, was that Hermione had never talked in her sleep before tonight. In fact, Ginny didn't think Hermione had made a single sound any night she had slept over at the Burrow. _So, what the hell set her off tonight? Why the hell can't she just shut up and let me sleep?  
_  
"Oh, Ron…yes…just like that…mmmm…Ron…"

_That's enough of this shite,_ Ginny thought, _there's no way in hell I'm listening to that all night!  
_  
Ginny sat up and hissed, "Hermione….Hermione, wake up!"  
Hermione's only response was a moan, followed by a whisper in a lusty growl, "Take me Ron, take me now!"

Ginny thought she might just retch all over her bed. She grabbed her pillow and flung it at Hermione's head, connecting with a soft thud.

"Hey….what's your problem, Ginny?" Hermione sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"You were having sex dreams about my brother, in MY room. What the hell do you think my problem is? I can't listen anymore of you moaning and panting. It's sick."

Hermione blushed so deeply that Ginny could see it even in the darkened room. _That's a blush to make a Weasley proud,_ she thought. Then she remembered why she was hacked off at Hermione. "I'm not mad that you were having a sex dream, hell that's normal, but I can't tolerate you moaning my brother's name. It's horrifying- completely and utterly horrifying- to hear you say his name that way."

Hermione muttered an apology, and then decided to launch into an explanation, "Ginny, it's just that… I haven't seen Ron without a shirt on for a long time, and he's so muscular now. God, his biceps are huge, and his pecs are so sexy. And he was staring at me with those gorgeous blue eyes, and…"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! I don't ever want to hear that stuff about Ron. You and Angelina can talk about that stuff. She seemed to like seeing Ron shirtless, too. But you will never, ever say those things in this room, with me in it, ever again. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Wait, what did you say about Angie?"

Ginny sighed, _Oh crap, this can't go well._ "I said that Angelina fancied seeing Ron with his shirt off. Said he looked right nice."

"That bitch. I'm gonna hex her face off. Where is she? Where?"

"She went to Fred's room." Ginny was surprised to see that Hermione didn't even flinch over the indecency of Angelina sneaking out to Fred's room. She was even more surprised when Hermione got out of bed and started out of the bedroom.

"Hermione…Hermione…bloody hell, wait for me!" Ginny ran to catch up with Hermione as she got to the staircase. _There's no way I'm gonna miss this action, she_ thought, followed by, _I can't wait to tell Harry about this._ She had no idea why that seemed so important, but she was willing to let it slide for now. She didn't want to miss Hermione ripping Angie a new arsehole.

______________________________________________________

Hermione was seeing red. Not the red she like either. It wasn't the fiery red of a certain sexy Gryffindor. It was red fury, absolute blinding rage. She couldn't think of anything except that her former friend Angelina fucking Johnson was making a move on Ron. She didn't stop to consider that Angelina already had Fred, nor that she had no claim to Ron. He was hers, and she intended to fight for him. When she reached the door to Fred and George's bedroom, she flung it open, finding Angelina and Fred snogging on Fred's bed, with his hand up her shirt. When the door opened, they separated quickly with guilty looks on their faces, until they realized it wasn't Mrs. Weasley at the door.

"Dammit, Hermione," Fred hissed, "You scared the bloody hell out of me. Haven't you heard of knocking?"

Hermione ignored Fred's blustering, focusing her attention on Angelina, who was trying to get her shirt turned around properly, "I need to talk to you, NOW!"

"Keep it down, Hermione, you'll wake up the entire Burrow," Ginny said from behind her.

Angelina looked very confused by the evil eye she was getting from Hermione, but decided it would be best to do what Hermione wanted, even if it was just to keep her from waking up Fred's parents.

Hermione pushed Angelina hard against the wall, "You keep your filthy hands off. You can't have him. He's. Mine." She punctuated each sentence with a shove.

Angelina was extremely confused now, but she wasn't the type of girl to be pushed around. She shoved back, pushing Hermione towards the other side of the hallway, "I don't know what your problem is, but Fred is mine. He's been mine for years."

Hermione was still seeing red, not yet comprehending Angelina's words. She pushed back, "I don't give a shit about Fred. You said you fancied Ron. You keep your filthy hands off of my Ron."

"I never said I fancied Ron. I just said he looked hot with his shirt off. Merlin, Hermione, you've gone completely around the twist. You're a damn nutter if you think I'm trying to shag my boyfriend's little brother."

The words were finally starting to filter through Hermione's cloak of rage. "You just keep your eyes to yourself, too. He's mine now, he's mine." She collapsed in Angelina's arms, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry….I've just waited so, so long for him…and I can't stand losing him to another girl again…and…and…" Hermione couldn't stop sobbing.

After a while, Angelina asked Ginny to help her get Hermione back to bed. But before they went, Fred grabbed Angelina's wrist and asked, "Are you coming back?" She shot him a dirty look, "Stop being an arse, Fred Weasley."

Before he could reply, the three girls set off for Ginny's room. Hermione continued sobbing quietly and apologizing to Angelina for her behavior. "Hermione, it's okay, really, I understand. If another girl tried to take Fred from me, I'd do the same thing, maybe even worse. Don't get so down on yourself."

When they arrived back at Ginny's room, Hermione caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Oh my God, if Ron saw me now, he'd skive off from our date for sure. I look horrible. My eyes are bloodshot, my hair's a worse mess than usual, and I've got huge bags under my eyes. I'm a complete mess."

"Don't worry about a thing, Hermione. Ginny and I will help you get ready in the morning. I know lots of beauty charms. We'll make you so hot that Ron won't even notice that Fleur's family is full of Veelas." That got a smile out of her. "Try and get some sleep Hermione."

Amazingly enough, she was finally able to sleep. And this time, she didn't wake either of her roommates.  
______________________________________________________

Ron was up early. Well, early for him anyway. The alcohol had made him sleep soundly, but as it wore off, his anxiety over his pending date with Hermione began to overtake him. That, and other more fun thoughts about Hermione. He glanced over at the other bed. Weighing the risks of Harry waking up to find him wanking in the same room, Ron decided he needed another option. He slipped out of bed as silently as he could, and made his way out the door, checking to make sure no one was about as he left the bedroom. Fortunately, the bathroom wasn't occupied, so he went in and turned on the shower as hot as he could stand.

While he waited for the water to heat up, Ron checked himself out in the mirror. He flexed his biceps and pecs, trying to see if they'd gotten any larger over the summer. He checked his smile, making sure his teeth were perfectly aligned and bright white. He considered putting a glamour on his too-long nose, but decided someone would notice and give him hell for it. Finally, he shed his pajama bottoms and boxers to check out his package.

Ron wondered whether Hermione would like it. Would she think it was too small? Or would she be put off by the thatch of red hair that matched his head? The more he thought about Hermione, the more excited he became despite his anxiety. As he watched himself in the mirror, his cock reached its full engorgement. He flexed his pelvic muscles to make it twitch a wave at the mirror. _Maybe Hermione will get a laugh out of that trick._ He chuckled at the thought before stepping into the steamy shower.

He grabbed the soap and closed his eyes. The water cascaded down his toned body while he worked up a good lather. With an image of Hermione standing across from him, he imagined his hands were her hands. Her hands glided over the scars on his shoulders, down his arms, then back up to his armpits, before sliding ever so sensually across his chest. She made rough circles on his chest with her hands, pausing to playfully pinch his nipples, sending shivers down his spine. She worked the lather over his abs, marveling at how gorgeously toned his torso was, before sliding her hands down over his thighs, purposefully avoiding his aching cock. After lathering all the way to his feet, she worked her hands up the backs of his legs and up to his finely toned arse. She massaged his arse harshly, kneading his muscles. Finally, she wrapped her soft hands around his cock, slowly stroking him. Ron stared at her, never breaking eye contact, as her rhythm began to pick up. She was pulling him faster and harder now, it wouldn't be long before he finished. His hips were thrusting in time with her hand, he was almost there….

"RON! Hurry up mate; I need to use the bloody loo. I've been waiting for twenty minutes."

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why couldn't Harry have slept for just a little longer? There was no way he'd be able to finish now. "Be out in a second, Harry. Keep your knickers on!"

He dried off, willing his hard-on to go away before he had to walk out the door. After thirty seconds, he felt it begin to relax, so he tied the towel around his waist, grabbed his dirty clothes and opened the door. Harry was standing there with his back to the door, and he was talking to someone. The world fell into slow-motion as Harry began to turn around and Ron realized who he'd been talking to. He tried to slam the door closed, but Harry was in the way now. It was too late, his life was over. Hermione was standing outside the door, and here he was in nothing but a towel. Worse still, his traitorous body was responding very predictably to the sight of Hermione.

Harry barreled past Ron, practically running into the loo and pushed him out the door, slamming it closed behind him. Ron was in a nightmare, he had to wake up before it got worse. Hermione smiled at him, his cock twitched as he remembered that smile from his shower fantasy, and she started to say "Good morning, Ron."

______________________________________________________

Her breath caught in her throat halfway through her greeting, as she realized that Ron wasn't wearing anything but a towel. Her eyes widened as she took in the view. His hair stood at wild angles on his head from toweling it dry. Water drops ran down his chest, some catching on the few strands of red hair sprouting from the center of his chest and around his nipples. Speaking of his nipples, they were standing up, pushing as if trying to break free of his chest. Her eyes followed a drop of water as it slowly slid past his pecs, over his luscious six-pack abs, and down to where his towel was wrapped snugly around his waist. All of a sudden she realized what was happening under the towel. He was obviously aroused as there was a long, hard something pointing in her direction from under the towel. _Oh my God! He's hard…for me…and he's huge!_ She'd never seen one of course, but rooming with Lavender and Parvati had given a vague idea of what to expect. They had described in great detail differences in lengths and widths of the boys they'd fooled around with, but none of their discussions could have prepared her for this.  
The next thought that came unbidden into her mind was, _Can I even fit that inside me?  
_  
She was mortified that she even thought such a thing, they hadn't even been on a date and here she was ready to shag him. _But what if it won't fit, what if he doesn't want me because I can't get him inside me? Would he be upset if I touched it? Just to see what it feels like…maybe I could stroke it for him…I know boys do that to relieve themselves…does Ron do that!?...what does he think about?_  
She came to the startling realization that she had been staring at Ron's manhood for quite some time. She felt the blood rush to her face, and knew she must be blushing quite a bit. She willed herself to stop looking at his penis…no, his amazing, sumptuous, luscious cock…that was what Lavender called them, cocks…and look up to meet his gaze. She'd never seen Ron's face quite that color. It was a mixture of deep red blushing and a tinge of green from embarrassment. She needed to go; she needed to get away before she passed out from embarrassment. Or before something even worse happened, like she jumped on him and rode him screaming like a banshee for everyone to see and hear. _Was that her thought?_ Hermione Granger did not have thoughts like that, it just wasn't her, someone had to be cursing her because she would never dream of wrapping her legs around his waist and digging her heels into the top of his tight arse while he slammed that gorgeous cock into her. She was rooted to the floor of the hallway, fixated on every detail of Ron's body. _Run,_ she told herself, _turn around and run back to Ginny's room. You've got to get the hell away from him quick._ Still, she couldn't move.

Behind him, the door to the loo opened and Harry stepped out wiping his glasses on his shirt, "Damn, Ron, how's a bloke supposed to see through all that steam?" Harry's voice finally broke the trance she was in, and she turned and bolted.


	3. The Truth Shall Set You Free

  
Author's notes:

You know the drill.  It belongs to the talented JKR.  (If I kiss up enough, maybe she'll loan me 20 bucks.)

It's short and fluffy, but the smut is coming.  I promise!

* * *

Harry was shocked by what he saw when he opened the bathroom door.  Ron was standing in the hall, looking like he’d been hit with _Petrificus Totalus_.  Hermione was staring at Ron, specifically at Ron’s crotch area.  She looked like she was wavering between embarrassment and amazement.  Apparently, Harry’s voice had broken through whatever sort of trance she’d been in because she suddenly turned and ran for the stairs.  Ron slowly turned to face Harry, “Why didn’t you tell me she was out here?  She’ll never be able to look at me in the face again!”

 

“I didn’t know you’d be coming out in just a towel.  Where the hell are your clothes?” Harry retorted.

 

Before Ron could respond, the door to the twins’ room at the end of the hall opened.  They heard Angelina say, “No, Fred, your mum will have kittens if she catches me in here.”

 

She stepped out of the bedroom, stretching her arms above her head and yawning.  Harry’s eyes bugged out of his head as he realized she was wearing nothing but her knickers under the long t-shirt she’d obviously taken from Fred.  _I don’t even think there’s enough there to consider those knickers.  I could see her entire bum.  Wow, she’s got a great arse._   Harry shook his head to clear these thoughts.

 

“Good morning, boys.  How’d you both sleep?” Angelina asked as she walked down the hall towards them.  They merely goggled at her, looking dumbfounded by being so close to a near-starkers woman.  _An actual, honest to God, nearly-nude woman_.  Angelina chuckled as she moved past them.  Then she noticed Ron’s obvious arousal at seeing her in this state.

 

“Hmm…such striking similarities.”  Angelina cooed as she stepped into the door to the loo.  When it clicked shut, Harry’s turned again to his best mate.

 

“What do you think she meant by that?” Ron asked him.

 

“Unless she was talking about hair color, I really don’t want to know.” 

 

This set them off in a fit of giggles. Harry told Ron that they should get to his room before someone else came down the hall.  After Ron had put on his boxers and a pair of torn blue jeans, he turned to Harry.

 

“Do you think she’s ever gonna talk to me again?”

 

“Who?  Angelina?  Of course she will.  She actually seemed to be pretty impressed.”

 

“Not her, you git.  Hermione.  She’s seen me half-starkers two days in a row now.  She probably thinks I’m some sort of pervert.”

 

“Ron, were you even in that hallway?  Hermione looked like she was enjoying the view.  Besides, everyone knows you two fancy each other except the two of you.”  Harry realized too late that he had slipped up.  He’d promised Hermione that he wouldn’t tell Ron how she felt, but there was no taking it back now.

 

Ron stared hard at Harry, trying to discern what Harry had meant.  “Has Hermione said something to you?  Did she say she fancied me?”

 

“Bloody hell, Ron.  Does it matter if she said anything?  You two are so obviously perfect for each other, but you’re both too chickenshit to do anything about it.  Seriously, Ron, you’ve been in love with Hermione for years now, but you’ve only managed to ask her out just yesterday.  The only person who can’t see that you’re in love with her is Hermione.”

 

“How…how’d you know I love her?”

 

Harry shot Ron a look that said _Are you serious?_ before he answered.  “Ron, ever since I’ve known you, you’ve worn your heart on your sleeve.  I don’t think it’s even possible for you to hide your emotions.  Hell, I think that mountain troll in first year could see that you’re in love with Hermione.”

 

Ron chuckled, “It’s funny you mention that troll.  That’s when I knew.  It was the way she looked at me after we beat the troll.  She looked at me like I was a hero; she made me feel special when she smiled at me.  I knew right then that I wanted her to always look at me that way.”

 

“That’s sweet, mate.  Just don’t let Fred and George hear you say it.”

 

“What now, Harry?  She looked mortified.”

 

“You have to make her feel comfortable again.  She’s embarrassed.  Sit next to her at breakfast and talk to her like everything is normal.  It’ll make her feel better.”

 

“Yeah, I can do that,” Ron said nodding, “Speaking of breakfast, I’m starving.  Let’s go.”

 

As they walked out the door to Ron’s room, he got a mischievous grin on his face, “Hey Harry, did you really think Angelina looked impressed?  You know, if it doesn’t work with Hermione, I’ll have a back-up plan.”

 

“Git.” Harry chuckled, punching Ron in the arm.

 

“Prat.” Ron replied, punching him back.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

When they got down to the dining room, Ron saw that Hermione wasn’t there yet.  He shrugged and grabbed a seat.  The table filled up fast, as family members and out of town guests joined them for breakfast.  Much to Ron’s chagrin, Fred sat down beside him in the seat he was hoping Hermione would sit in.  He was beginning to wonder if she would even come down to breakfast this morning.  Harry elbowed him, cocking his head at the doorway to the dining room.  Hermione was walking in with Angelina and Ginny.

 

“Budge over, Fred.  Let Hermione sit there.” Ron told his brother, knowing full well that he would catch hell over it.

 

“Does ickle Ronniekins want his ickle girlfriend to sit with him?  That’s so sweet Ronniekins.  Aren’t you just the biggest sweetheart?” Fred cooed.

 

George piped up, joining the fun, “Maybe you should take your shirt off, Ron.  I hear you have trouble keeping it on when your girlfriend’s around.”

 

Mrs. Weasley looked ready to shout the twins down, but Angelina beat her to it. “Shut up, both of you.  Especially you, Fred Weasley, if you know what’s good for you.” 

 

Amazingly, both twins kept quiet.  Fred moved over to make room for Hermione, and she sat down next to Ron.  “Good morning,” she muttered, not meeting his eyes.

 

“Morning, Hermione.  Did you sleep okay?” Ron replied, hoping that she wouldn’t notice that he was trying very hard to act like everything was normal.  

 

Her face went a deep shade of crimson.  “Just fine, thanks.  Pass the butter please.”

 

The two of them ate in silence while the rest of the table chatted about the wedding and made small talk.  Harry nudged him with his elbow again, mouthing the words “Say something.”

 

“So, um, you look very nice today, Hermione.  I really like your outfit.”  _God, did he like it._   Her jeans were tight, making her round arse stand out brilliantly.  The top was short; showing a little skin between her waist and her navel, skin he imagined would taste exquisite and feel ever so soft on his lips.  Then, of course, there was the hint of cleavage peeking through the v-cut of her top.  He had to tear his eyes away before she caught him staring.

 

“Thank you, Ronald.  I had some help picking it out.” Then, she flashed him a smile that melted him.  

 

“Well, it’s bloody brilliant!”

 

“Language, Ron.” She tried to sound exasperated, though she laughed as she said it.

 

Ron reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze.  He leaned over and whispered, “Are we okay?”

 

“Yeah.  We’re okay, Ron.”

 

Once breakfast was finished, Ron’s Mum began giving assignments for wedding preparations.  Ron told Hermione he’d see her later in the evening and went off to complete his assigned duties.

  

Hermione sat next to Harry at the wedding ceremony.  The groomsmen were clad in navy blue dress robes.  Hermione noticed that the contrast made it seem that Ron’s gorgeous blue eyes were shining more brightly than normal.  Hermione couldn’t take her eyes off of Ron for the entire ceremony.  _He looks so handsome in his dress robes.  He’s so grown up.  Very grown up, if this morning was any indication._   She silently scolded herself for having such a thought.  After the ceremony in the garden, everyone went to the reception area that had been set up outside the Burrow. Hermione watched Ron wolf down dinner with his usual gusto, her focus primarily on his lips and mouth.  _Tonight,_ she thought, watching him laugh and joke with his brothers, _he’s finally mine._   She felt her arousal begin to swell with thoughts of seducing him.  She briefly considered that she should feel some shame for her plans this evening, but then he flashed her that trademark smile and she felt her knickers get even damper.

 

Hermione had never been the type of girl to throw herself at a boy, but sometimes she thought that Ron was so thick he’d only see her if she did.  It had worked for Lavender Brown, she told herself, and that slag wasn’t nearly good enough for him.  Hermione had initially planned to wait until she and Ron were on the Horcrux hunt with Harry before enacting her seduction plan, but after the last two days’ events, she was convinced that now was the time.  Angelina and Ginny had agreed to help her by keeping Harry, the twins and Mrs. Weasley away from Ron’s room after the wedding guests left; the rest was up to her.

 

Before long, the band started playing, and Bill and Fleur had their first dance as a married couple.  Hermione imagined that it was her and Ron dancing there, completely lost in each other’s eyes.  After the bride and groom each danced with their parents, the dance floor was opened to couples.  Hermione saw Angelina drag Fred out, Neville and Luna Lovegood joined them, and even Harry and Ginny went out.  She watched Ron stand from his seat at the head table, take a deep breath and slowly make his way towards her.  He extended his hand, “Would you like to dance?”  It was barely more than a whisper, and she thought that his voice might have cracked, but she nodded and joined him.  

 

Hermione rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, since he was too tall for her to comfortably reach around his neck as many of the girls were doing.  Ron tensed up when she did this, but he relaxed a moment later and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.  He smelled musky, like sweat and spices mixed together.  It was a scent she associated with manliness, and it made her temperature rise.

“Hermione,” he said, causing her to raise her head up and meet his gaze, “there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

 

“What is it, Ron?” she replied, noting how serious he looked, and how it made his baby blue eyes seem darker, almost cobalt.

 

“It’s really difficult for me to say, since I’m always rubbish with words and end up making a mess of everything every time I try to tell you this.”

 

“It’s okay, Ron.  You can tell me anything.  It’s just me, Hermione; you can always talk to me.”

 

He paused to collect his thoughts before continuing, “We’ve been friends for six years now.  I know I’ve done and said things that would give you every right to hate me, but you’ve always been there for me.  It means a lot to me to have you in my life.  What I’m really trying to say is, Hermione, I…I…lo…Bloody, hell.  I…I…”

 

She put her hand on his cheek to draw his eyes back to hers; she’d been waiting to hear these words for so long, she wasn’t going to let him off the hook now.  When he met her gaze, she could see that he looked to be on the verge of crying from the battle he was fighting within.  Then, he did something completely unexpected.  He kissed her.  It wasn’t the kind of kiss Viktor had given her; in fact, it was the polar opposite.  This kiss was earth shattering, full of hunger and desire.  His kiss was strong, driving her lips against her teeth, forcing her to return it with matching power.  His tongue pressed against her lips, demanding entry.  She acquiesced, greedily sucking the tip of his tongue into her mouth.  He scoured every surface of her mouth, seemingly trying to memorize every taste and texture.  His tongue coaxed hers into his mouth, and she explored in earnest.  She poured six years of pent-up emotions into him and recognized the same coming from him.  Her knees buckled under the sheer force of emotion Ron was pouring into her.  Ron must have felt her slipping away because she felt his right hand in the small of her back drawing her closer, and his left cradled the back of her head, refusing to allow her to escape.  After what seemed an eternity of drowning in Ron, he broke the kiss, pulling his face back just enough that their lips were no longer touching.

 

“I love you, Hermione Granger,” he whispered, “I’ve always loved you.”

 

“I’ve waited so long to hear you say those words.  I love you, too, Ron,” she said, pulling him in for another kiss.


	4. A Long Time Coming

  
Author's notes: Smut has arrived!  Enjoy!  I am considering writing an outtake from this chapter that will reflect the reactions of the wedding guests to Hermione's release of raw magic.  It probably won't happen until after I read DH though.  


* * *

Ron and Hermione were so lost in each other that it Mrs. Weasley had to clear her throat three times to get their attention.  When they saw who it was interrupting them, they quickly separated themselves from one another.  

 

“That’s enough, you two.  There’s no need to be obscene,” she chided them.

 

“Sorry, Mum.” “Sorry, Mrs. Weasley.”

 

“Why don’t you two go down to the pond?  You’ll have a bit more privacy there.  I’ll make sure no one disturbs you.”

 

“Thanks, Mum,” Ron said, kissing her on the cheek.  He grabbed Hermione by the hand and made to leave the dance floor before his Mum changed her mind.  However, Hermione seemed to have other plans, as she resisted his pull and yanked him back toward her.

 

“I believe you promised me more than one dance, Mr. Weasley, and I intend to hold you to that,” she told him, “We missed out on a lot of dancing fourth year, and I expect to make up for it tonight.”

 

Ron groaned dramatically, but he couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face.  The only thing that came close to being as good as kissing Hermione was dancing with her.  He loved holding her against him and swaying to the music.  Even more gratifying was the fact that all of his family was there to witness his victory.  Ron Weasley had finally managed not to muck things up with Hermione, and now everyone knew that she was his girl.  Before taking her in his arms, he sent a silent message to Viktor Krum, wherever he might be, “She’s mine now, you ruddy wanker, so sod off!”

  

Hermione rested her head against Ron’s chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat surround her.  Since Dumbledore’s funeral, she had become accustomed to feelings of hopelessness and insecurity, but here, wrapped in the arms of her best friend, she felt strangely at peace.  Ron was her light, her hope and her security blanket.  She could spend the rest of her life right here and never tire of listening to his heartbeat, inhaling his intoxicating aroma, and feeling his strength envelop her.  

 

Hermione could feel his eyes on her, so she tilted her head to meet those adorable baby blues.  Ron’s smile widened when she looked up, and he mouthed the words “I love you” before planting a quick kiss on her nose.  She giggled and leaned back into his chest, reveling in the surety that he belonged to her now.  

 

Hermione’s revelry was broken when she felt Ron become extremely tense.  _No, not them, anyone but those two_ , she thought.  

 

“That was quite a show you put on there ickle Ronniekins.  Quite a show indeed,” Fred, or maybe it was George, teased.

 

“We can’t believe Miss Granger allowed you to maul her like that, little brother.  Well done,” George, or possibly Fred, continued.

 

“Can’t you wankers just sod off?” Ron retorted.

 

“Oooh, did you hear that, George?  Ickle Ronniekins is upset with us.”

 

“Careful twin, or he might sick his ickle girlfriend on us.”

 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Hermione said, pulling her wand from the holster she’d transfigured in a pleat of her dress robes.  “How about we see just how well you two can dance?  Tarantallegra!”

 

Immediately, both twins were sent into a dancing fit, with their legs flailing wildly.  All of the guests were greatly amused by the twins’ insane dancing style, most of them assuming that it was some sort of prank they were playing on the bride and groom.  Fred and George were trying to end the hex on each other, with no success.

 

“We’re sorry, Hermione,” George cried.

 

 “Yes, we are very, very sorry,” Fred echoed.

 

“Please, make it stop,” they pleaded, in unison.

 

Hermione looked at Ron, whose face was beet red with tears of laughter streaming from both eyes.  “What do you think, love?  Shall I release them?”

 

“Nah, they’ll keep till morning,” Ron replied, “Let’s go for a walk.”  As they started away from the dance floor, Ron slipped his hand into hers, as if it were the most natural act in the world.  Hermione smiled widely, trying to refrain from skipping as they walked.

 

“Wait,” one of the twins called, “You can’t just leave us like this.”

 

Without turning around, Hermione pointed her wand back at the twins and muttered “Finite Incantatem,” then quickened her pace to keep up with Ron’s long strides.

  

“Mione,” Ron whispered, coming to a halt.  “Do you really want to go the pond?”

 

“Where would you suggest we go, Ron?”

 

“We could go to my room,” he replied, blushing madly, “if that’s okay with you.”

 

“I’d like that, Ron, but what about your family?  Don’t you think someone will see us going up there?”

 

Ron gave a look that said “Are you daft woman?”  He proceeded to remind her that she was a witch, and she had her apparating license.  Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and side-along apparated the two of them into his bedroom.  

 

Ron pointed his wand at the door to the room, sealing it and imperturbing it.  Determined not to mess things up, or push things too fast with Hermione, Ron stepped in front of her, and lifted her chin, so that her eyes met his.  “Is this okay?” he asked.  She nodded, biting her bottom lip.  “You’ll tell me if you want me to stop, right?”  Again, she merely nodded.

 

Ron leaned down to capture her lips for a kiss, and she responded hungrily.  It suddenly occurred to him that she was just as eager as he was.  His tongue traced her lips, savoring the taste of her skin before pressing into her now open mouth.  Their tongues battled for dominance, each of them refusing to submit easily.  _Just like one of our rows_ , Ron thought.  However, all thought was cut off when Hermione pulled his shirt from the waistband of his trousers and pushed her hands under his shirt, caressing his stomach, and then working up to his chest.  He moaned into her mouth at the contact, and then gasped when she ran her fingernails over his nipples.  

 

Hermione pulled away from the kiss, “Shirt off, now,” she commanded.  Ron quickly chucked his shirt, unable to speak or resist in any way.  He moaned as Hermione began placing kisses down his neck to his chest and then down his stomach to his navel.  Ron was shocked when she looked up and smiled wickedly at him, before placing a single, lingering kiss on the impressive bulge in his trousers.  Hermione proceeded to slowly kiss her way back up his torso, finally returning to his lips.

 

Ron kissed her roughly, barely clinging to the last of his control.  He ran his hands through her hair, sliding them down to where the zipper for her robes began.  “Is this okay?” he asked, lightly tugging the zipper downward.

 

“Mmmmhmmm,” she moaned in affirmation.

 

Ron tugged the zipper to its endpoint, just above the swell of her delicious bum.  Before bringing his hands to her shoulders to push the dress robes down, he couldn’t resist giving her arse a pinch.  As he pushed the robes from first one shoulder, then the other, his lips followed his hands, kissing each bit of flesh as it became exposed.  Finally, Hermione’s robes fell to the ground, pooling at her feet.  She was wearing a simple, white lace bra and knickers set.  The bra gave him tiny peeks of pale flesh, while the knickers barely disguised the dark brown curls below her tiny waist.  

 

“Ron.” she whispered, causing him to look up at her face.  He realized she was uncomfortable, insecure about her body.  _Merlin,_ he thought, _how can someone so beautiful feel insecure._

“Hermione, you are amazing.  Beautiful, gorgeous even.” he whispered back, “I want you so badly, love.  I don’t know if I can restrain myself much longer.”

 

He must have said something right because she stepped out of the robes piled at her feet, and pulled him close.  “You’ve seen my knickers, love; it’s only fair that I get to see yours now.”

 

Ron didn’t need to be told twice.  He quickly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and shoved them down to his ankles.  Ron was in such a hurry that he didn’t realize he’d pushed his boxers down along with his trousers.  

 

“Well,” Hermione said, “I suppose they were going to come off eventually.”

 

Blushing, Ron quickly bent down to pull his boxers back up, but Hermione placed her foot over them.  “Leave them off.  I like them right where they are.”

 

Ron stepped out of both trousers and boxers, standing nervously before Hermione.  It seemed the only part of him that wasn’t nervous was his cock, which proudly jutted from the nest of ginger curls below his waist.  Hermione’s eyes were glued to his manhood, which made his cock strain even more.  She reached out and tentatively touched him there, sending a shiver of pleasure through his entire body.  Emboldened by his response, she wrapped her hand around the shaft of his cock and slowly stroked him from base to tip, then back to the base again.  Ron moaned in ecstasy, pumping his hips against her hand, silently begging for more.  After about a minute, he grabbed Hermione’s hand and held it tightly around the base of his cock.

 

“Wait,” he said, “I’ve…got….to get…back…under control.”

 

“You don’t have to maintain control with me, Ron.  I want to make you lose it.”

 

“You have no idea what you’re saying, Hermione.  I’m on the verge of throwing you on the bed and devouring every bit of you.” 

 

“Well, what’s stopping you?  I’m yours now, Ron.  I want to give you everything.”

 

Ron stared into her eyes, trying to confirm what she’d said.  Seeing no doubt in her eyes, he grabbed her and kissed her hard, driving his tongue into her mouth and dominating hers.  He massaged her breasts through the fabric of her bra, causing Hermione to moan into his mouth.  Unable to figure out how to remove the bra, Ron yanked hard on either side of the strip of cloth between the cups of the bra, breaking it open.  Hermione gasped at Ron’s actions, but offered no resistance.

 

Ron bowed his head to her breasts, laving first one nipple, and then the other.  He pulled and rolled each nipple between his thumb and forefinger before returning to sucking and lightly biting them.  Hermione’s mewling and moaning spurred him on, and as he continued his assault on her chest, he ran one hand down her torso and cupped it over her mound.  She threw her head back and pressed her hips into his strong hand, grinding her clit against him.  

 

“Fuck, Mione.  You’re so wet.” Ron hissed.

 

“All for you, Ron.  Only for you.” she cooed, as she continued to grind against his hand.

 

Ron’s control snapped at this.  He wrapped his free arm around her waist, lifted her up and carried her to the bed.  Laying her down across the bed, he took in the view of the woman he loved.  Her hair was splayed out around her face, her lips were swollen, and her eyes were a study in ecstasy.  Trying to stay the trembling of his hands, he grasped her knickers on either side of her hips.  Watching her for any sign that she wanted him to stop, he slowly pulled them down, past her hips, then her knees, and finally her ankles, letting them fall to the floor.

 

Ron kissed the inside of her foot, then her ankle, working his way up to her calf, then her thigh, pausing only as he reached the junction of her legs.  He placed a tentative kiss to her luscious pussy lips, then pulled back and ran his tongue over his own lips, savoring her flavor.  Hermione whimpered and thrust her hips at him, which was all the invitation he needed.  He ran his tongue through her folds, and then drove it into her core.  Ron proceeded to feast on her deliciously soft flesh, licking, sucking, and nibbling at her.  When his tongue flicked over the tiny nub at the apex of her sex, she let out the most amazing moan, drawing out Ron’s name to ten long syllables.  Ron focused his attentions on said nub, licking it, sucking it between his lips and flicking his tongue against it again and again.  Suddenly, Hermione’s entire body went tense beneath him, then she let loose with a cry as she came.  Even more amazing to Ron was the release of raw magic that accompanied her orgasm.  Bright white light flooded the room, rattling the windows and walls, and then dissipating as her she came down from her orgasm.  

 

“Alright there, love?” Ron asked, smirking slightly, knowing he had been responsible for what he considered the most amazing thing he’d ever witnessed.  Hermione just pulled him into a hearty kiss, which Ron returned happily.  

 

By this time, Ron’s body was running on nothing but primal instinct.  Coherent thought had been chased from his head by unbridled lust.  Ron broke the kiss as he moved between her legs.  Ron positioned himself at her entrance, marveling at the extreme heat generated by her body.  Hermione nodded when Ron looked to her for approval, then gasped as he pressed into her.  Ron tenderly wiped away the single tear that escaped from her eye, then leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “I love you so much, Hermione.”

 

Ron began slowly drawing back, then pushing forward, repeating the motion over and over, moaning at the amazing sensation.  His body began thrusting faster and harder into his lover’s core.  Hermione’s hips rose to meet each thrust, spurring him to greater heights.  Unable to hold back any longer, Ron slammed into her as deeply as possible and grunted as his seed poured forth into her depths.  Hermione clenched down on his cock and screamed his name as she came again. 

They clung to each other as they returned to earth from their trip to the stars.  Neither of them felt up to speaking, so they kissed and hugged and caressed each other until they succumbed to exhaustion.  As he drifted off to sleep, Ron thought, _I am the luckiest bloke in the world._


End file.
